Son Étoile
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Mi-Nyu revient de son voyage en Afrique. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer entre elle et Tae-Kyung ?


J'ai tellement adoré ce drama que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une fin un peu plus... romantique dirons-nous.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de jouer avec.

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! =)

* * *

Son Étoile

L'aéroport était bondé. Elle voyait à peine plus loin que le bout de son nez, tirant sa valise derrière elle et remontant sans cesse son sac sur son épaule où ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir rester. Elle se frayait un chemin parmi la foule comme elle le pouvait, se demandant bien si elle allait réussir à trouver la sortie.

Six mois d'absence, et elle se sentait comme une étrangère dans cette ville où elle avait vécu pendant à peine trois mois mais qui lui avaient paru être une vie entière tellement les événements avaient été nombreux. Qui aurait cru que sa vie serait si mouvementée ? Certainement pas elle ! Elle qui s'apprêtait à devenir une Bonne-Sœur, elle qui s'apprêtait à passer sa vie entière dédiée à Dieu. Elle avait bien changé.

Elle avait eu maintes épreuves plus ou moins dures à surpasser. D'abord prendre la place de son frère, ensuite jouer son rôle sans être découverte, mais bien évidemment, avec sa maladresse frôlant le handicape, elle avait été découvert dés le premier soir par Kang Shin-Woo, bien que ce dernier n'ait rien dit et l'ait gardé pour lui, mais aussi le lendemain par Hwang Tae-kyung. Et ce dernier ne l'appréciait déjà pas, alors après avoir découvert la vérité, autant dire qu'il jubilait d'impatience de tout aller raconter au directeur Ahn. Seulement il ne l'avait pas fait mais ne s'était pas privé de lui faire du chantage et de lui faire peur tout en lui imposant des conditions aussi cruelles que difficiles.

Mais après tant d'épreuves, elle avait fini par gagner le respects des trois membres du groupe. Jeremy s'était montré adorable et plein de joie de vivre avec elle, et encore plus après avoir appris la vérité. Tae-Kyung avait fini par l'accepter et la prendre sous sa protection lorsqu'elle avait mis volontairement sa santé en jeu pour le protéger et protéger le groupe A.. Quant à Shin-Woo, il l'avait toujours protégée et, même après avoir été rejeté, il avait continué à se soucier d'elle et à lui venir en aide.

Bien évidemment, son histoire d'amour avec Tae-Kyung n'avait pas été des plus faciles ni des plus reposantes. D'abord à cause de son caractère aussi hautain, ce qui ne l'avait pour autant pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais il avait fallu un certain temps pour qu'il voit clair en elle et n'accepte ses sentiments, et encore plus pour qu'il daigne enfin les lui retourner également.

Puis il avait fallu que la mère de ce dernier ne vienne gâcher tous leurs efforts avec ses mensonges. Certes elle était la fille du compositeur qui avait tant éloignés Mo Hwa-Ran de son fils, Tae-Kyung, qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté et dont elle ne s'était jamais soucié, mais elle s'était bien gardé de dire que tout était en vérité entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait ainsi détruit leur couple à peine né et avait fait beaucoup de mal à l'un comme à l'autre.

Finalement elle avait fini par prendre conscience qu'en agissant aussi égoïstement, elle serait seule pour le reste de sa vie. Et donc elle avait pris sur elle et s'était excusée auprès d'elle et de son propre fils qui, bien évidemment ne l'avait pas rejeté, mais ne l'avait pas non plus pardonnée. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour lui pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir toute son enfance et encore après.

Mais ils avaient fini par surmonter cette dernière épreuve et, le jour de son départ pour l'Afrique, Tae-Kyung l'avait trouvée dans le public, en plein concert, et l'avait enlacée avant de lui dire pour la deuxième fois qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait auparavant prévenu qu'il ne le lui dirait pas tous les jours – Foutue fierté – mais il l'avait quand même dit en public au milieu de plus de quinze-mille personnes. C'était tout de même un grand effort de sa part et elle en avait été consciente.

Il lui avait même offert un pendentif en forme d'étoile après le concert et, bien que se chamaillant un peu faute de fierté de sa part à lui, il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait et elle en avait été touchée et heureuse. Jamais elle ne laisserait partir son étoile et en contrepartie, elle ne brillerait que pour elle, cette étoile.

- Mi-Nyu !

Cette voix la sortie de ses pensées et la fit quelque peu sursauter.

Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où elle lui était parvenue pour découvrir son frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se dirigea vers lui en tirant sa valise et à une allure un peu plus rapide pour venir le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère à peine plus grand qu'elle, pour laisser échapper quelques larmes d'émotion.

- Tu m'as manqué ! parvint-elle à bredouiller.

- Toi aussi, petite-sœur, toi aussi, souffla-t-il en lui frottant maladroitement le dos. Bon retour, finit-il par dire en l'éloignant de lui en la tenant par les épaules pour la regarder en lui souriant. J'en connais un qui sera ravi de te revoir.

Le sous-entendu dans ses paroles ne fut pas tout de suite compris par Mi-Nyu et il en eut bien conscience, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Sa petite-sœur était bien trop innocente et ignorante parfois. Mais quand elle compris soudain à qui il faisait allusion, il eut la très grande satisfaction de la voir rougir et baisser la tête sous l'emprise de la gêne.

Ne se privant pas de rire, il la taquina un peu avant de prendre la valise qu'elle tirait et de l'entraîner vers la voiture du manager Ma qui les attendait, adossé contre la carrosserie. Ce dernier fut bien content de la revoir et fut plutôt démonstratif ce qui surpris la jeune fille et la laissa un peu plus gênée encore.

Avec un sourire en coin, Mi-Nam se détourna pour aller mettre la valise dans le coffre. Il avait bien envie de rire au dépends de sa sœur, mais il la savait assez gênée pour ça et ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il savait que quand elle se retrouverait devant les trois autres membres du groupe, elle serait encore plus gênée, il s'amuserait à ce moment là, mais pour le moment, mieux valait la laisser se préparer psychologiquement, non ?

Le trajet vers la maison fut tranquille, Mi-Nam avait voulu qu'elle lui raconte comment s'étaient passés ses six mois en Afrique et elle s'était empressée de lui faire plaisir en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire et ô combien agréable cela pouvait être de s'occuper de ces enfants si gentils et aimants.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, personne n'était encore là. Shin-Woo et Jeremy étaient sortis faire les boutiques pour l'occasion et Tae-Kyung était allé voir sa mère qui, depuis ces six derniers mois, avaient fait énormément d'effort pour se comporter comme une vraie mère envers son fils et rattraper toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle avait même annoncé dans une interview qu'il était son fils.

Mi-Nyu, après avoir appris cela par son frère pendant que ce dernier lui versait une tasse de thé, en fut heureuse. Car malgré le fait qu'elle déteste encore la mère de Tae-Kyung pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour toute les souffrance qu'elle avait infligées à son propre fils et ensuite à eux-deux également, elle se réjouissait pour Tae-Kyung.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous deux sur le toit, ils entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient tous deux apparaître une tête blond qui se précipité vers Mi-Nyu pour la soulever dans les air en criant de joie. Elle fut d'abord gênée et surprise avant de finalement se mettre à rire. Que c'était bon de revoir Jeremy. Si enthousiaste et de si bonne humeur.

- Tu es revenue ! Tu es revenue ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! s'écria-t-il avant de la déposer au sol. Alors ? C'était comment l'Afrique ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? Il ne faisait pas trop chaud ?

- Jeremy, laisse-la donc respirer, elle vient à peine d'arriver, intervint la voix si calme et douce de Shin-Woo.

Ce dernier apparut enfin dans son champ de vision et lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse et de gentillesse. Elle le lui rendit après un moment d'hésitation avant de venir lui déposer une bise sur la joue et de lui dire bonjour.

- Alors, raconte-nous, dit Shin-Woo alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous devant des tasse de thés, sous le soleil couchant.

- C'était instructif et extrêmement plaisant, sourit-elle. Les enfants étaient adorables et avaient la joie de vivre, ils me faisaient souvent penser à Jeremy, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria tout de suite ce dernier tout surexcité.

- Oui, c'était vraiment bien, ils vont me manquer, sourit-elle nostalgique. Mais je suis heureuse d'être de nouveau avec vous.

Ils continuèrent de parler pour rattraper le temps perdu au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Ils en étaient arrivés à jouer à un jeu de carte qu'elle avait appris avec les enfants en Afrique qui plaisait également beaucoup à Jeremy, ce qui ne la surprenait pas vraiment.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième parti quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse. Le manager Ma se leva immédiatement pour aller saluer la personne arrivante et Mi-Nyu leva les yeux de son jeu pour se figer, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Tae-Kyung la fixait, sans mots dire, sans faire un geste.

Les trois autres garçons ainsi que le manager Ma restèrent silencieux, simple observateurs de la scène de retrouvailles qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Tae-Kyung était mal à l'aise et ne savait trop quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été face à ce genre de situations auparavant. Il perdait toute son assurance et ses moyens à ce moment là.

- Je suis de retour Hyugnim, finit par souffler Mi-Nyu, timide.

- Je vois cela, Bon retour, Go Mi-Nyu, dit-il un peu raide.

Mi-Nam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé de cette gêne qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Son amusement ne passa pas inaperçu chez Jeremy et Shin-Woo et Mi-Nam dut faire un effort phénoménal pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce que Jeremy fit. Il attira ainsi sur lui l'attention de tous.

- Quelque chose te fait rire Jeremy ? s'enquit calmement Tae-Kyung, qui était loin d'être calme intérieurement parlant.

- Hyung, fit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Tu es si timide...

Shin-Woo laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire, baissant les yeux sur son jeu pour continuer la partie. Mi-Nam fit de même mais quand il releva les yeux de son jeu de carte, il croisa le regard de Shin-Woo et ils échangèrent un sourire complice que personne ne vit.

- Hyungnim, fit Mi-Nyu sans remarquer que cette appellation était un peu déplacée à présent, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir et ils recommencèrent une nouvelle partie alors que le manager Ma s'en allait pour aller s'occuper de certaines affaires.

Après avoir discuté autour d'un bon repas chaud de tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces six derniers mois, se posa le problème des chambres. En effet, la chambre de Mi-Nyu était maintenant la chambre de Mi-Nam. Cependant ils pouvaient très bien la partager, mais Mi-Nam semblait avoir autre chose en tête.

- Il ne serait pas convenable qu'un garçon partage la même chambre que Mi-Nyu... Pourquoi ne lui céderais-tu pas ta chambre Mi-Nam ? proposa Jeremy.

- Et je dors où moi ? fit mine de s'offusquer Mi-Nam en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Shin-Woo qui dut comprendre ses manigances.

- Avec Tae-Kyung ? fit Shin-Woo, moqueur, se récoltant un regard frustré de la part de ce dernier et de Mi-Nam.

- Pas question ! firent les deux chanteurs en un accord parfait.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser Mi-Nyu dormir dans la chambre de Tae-Kyung ? proposa Mi-Nam en haussant les épaules. Après tout, il l'ont bien fait auparavant, non ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Shin-Woo, sinon je veux bien partager ma chambre, sourit Shin-Woo mutin en marchant dans le plan de Mi-Nam.

- C'est bon, finit par éclater Tae-Kyung. Elle dormira dans ma chambre, marmonna-t-il sans oser croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

- Merci Hyungnim, je ne te dérangerai pas, promit-elle en allant déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Ils la laissèrent faire sans bouger du salon. Tae-Kyung resta immobile tandis que trois paires d'yeux vinrent se poser sur lui en même temps. Il fixa ses trois camarades l'un après l'autre avant de croiser les bras et de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ta petite-amie, et elle t'appelle encore "hyungnim" ? se moqua Mi-Nam.

- Ça va ! marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Il va falloir que vous brisiez la glace tous les deux, ajouta Shin-Woo en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de se lever. Bon, bonne nuit, conclut-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

- Je suis sûr que tu préférerais qu'elle t'appelle Oppa, sourit Mi-Nam.

- Qu'elle m'appelle comme elle t'appelle toi ? Pfff, sans façon ! fit-il avec arrogance, ce qui amusa Mi-Nam et Jeremy.

- Tu préférerais peut-être... Yobo ? sourit sournoisement Mi-Nam, tandis que Jeremy recrachait l'eau qu'il était en train de boire sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Tae-Kyung resta sans voix tellement la phrase de Mi-Nam l'avait surpris et chercha un long moment quoi répondre à cet insolent qui osait se foutre de lui. Mais il devait avouer que... imaginer Mi-Nyu l'appeler ainsi... Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher d'aller imaginer une telle scène et se gifla mentalement.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il seulement en se levant tandis que Mi-Nam ricanai légèrement sous les yeux amusés de Jeremy.

- Tu crois qu'elle osera l'appeler autrement que "Hyungnim" ? s'enquit-il.

- Qui sait... sourit Mi-Nam en se levant. Bonne nuit Hyung, sourit-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Jeremy fit de même et alla se coucher en repensant à la réaction de Tae-Kyung.

- Hyung est vraiment réservé... pensa-t-il tout haut avant d'éteindre le lumière pour dormir.

Tae-Kyung sortit de sa salle de bain pour aller se coucher et remarqua Mi-Nyu, en chemise de nuit, en train d'installer ses couvertures sur le sol. Il resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle était sa petite-amie, mais il ne savait pas comment interagir avec elle. Devait-il lui dire de venir se coucher dans le lit ? N'était-ce pas un peu tôt ?

- Oh, Hyungnim, commença-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées. Tu vois mieux dans le noir maintenant ?

- Hum... Ne... finit-il par dire.

- Tant mieux, sourit-elle en lui faisant face.

- Go Mi-Nyu...

- Huh ?

- Tu comptes dormir là ? demanda-t-il les bras croisés.

Mi-Nyu tourna la tête vers ses couvertures qu'elle avait disposées au même endroit qu'auparavant avant de regarder de nouveau Tae-Kyung sans comprendre.

- Elles sont au même endroit que la dernière fois, commença-t-elle.

- Viens là, soupira-t-il, énervé qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

Elle s'exécuta timidement, marchant à petits pas hésitant vers lui, tête baissée et yeux rivés vers le sol. Tae-Kyung soupira de nouveau avant de s'allonger dans le lit et de lui faire signe de venir également. Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris mais finit par s'exécuter, s'allongeant de l'autre côté du lit, restant cantonnée au bord sans oser se rapprocher de lui.

De son côté Tae-Kyung ne savait pas non plus quoi faire et n'osait pas bouger. Il restait sur le côté, dos à Mi-Nyu, le yeux grand ouverts, sans parvenir à se détendre et à s'endormir. Il décida d'éteindre la lumière et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil.

Ne le trouvant pas, il se retourna pour observer la jeune fille à ses côtés qui, s'étant endormie, lui faisait face. Son visage était angélique, du moins, le devinait-il grâce à la seule lumière que lui apportait la lune. Elle semblait détendue.

- Pff... elle arrive à dormir, elle, marmonna-t-il un peu énervé de ce fait.

Était-il le seul à se sentir aussi tendu avec elle à ses côtés ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si à l'aise ? Bougeant dans son sommeil, elle le toucha du bout des doigts quand elle bougea son bras. il en frissonna, mais pas de dégoût, bien au contraire. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait attendu avec impatience de la revoir, et maintenant qu'elle était là, si proche, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était vraiment pitoyable !

Elle frissonna légèrement de froid et, cherchant la chaleur, vint se coller progressivement contre lui. Il se raidit, peu habitué à être ainsi collé à quelqu'un, surtout à une jeune femme, en pleine nuit, dans son lit. Il se força au calme et posa avec hésitation son bras sur la hanche de Mi-Nyu tandis que son autre bras était bloqué par la tête de cette dernière qui reposait tout près de son épaule.

Lentement, il finit par se détendre et ferma les yeux, un léger sourire de satisfaction se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas si mal finalement, de l'avoir contre lui et de s'endormir près d'elle.

Quand Mi-Nyu se réveilla le lendemain, elle était dans les bras de Tae-Kyung qui dormait toujours, son visage décontracté, comme si tout était naturel, habituel. Cependant, tout était inhabituel. D'abord, comment avait-elle fait pour finir enveloppée dans ses bras ? Ne s'était-elle pas endormie à l'autre bout du lit et lui faisant dos ?

Lentement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle quitta l'écrin de ses bras et alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche afin de quitter l'engourdissement qui persistait encore après le réveil et se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements avec elle.

Elle sortit de la douche, s'enveloppant dans une serviette avant de se diriger vers la porte mais, manque de bol pour elle, Tae-Kyung avait dû se réveiller lui aussi car il y avait du bruit dans la chambre. Elle revint sur ses pas, paniquée.

- Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ? répétait-elle tout bas.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle de bain comme ça quand même ! Même si elle était sa petite-amie, ils n'avaient pas encore une relation si intime ! Alors sortir en serviette de bain qui cachait à peine ses formes... Impossible !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une solution avant que son regard ne tombe sur le peignoir de Tae-Kyung, accroché au porte manteau. Elle eut un sourire soulagé avant de se diriger vers le peignoir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Tae-Kyung. Le temps sembla s'arrêté et elle se figea alors qu'il restait immobile, le regard fixé sur elle sans même cligner des yeux.

Il finit par se secouer, détaillant le corps à peine couvert d'une serviette de bain de sa petite-amie qui semblait gênée aux vues de son visage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il sembla soudainement prendre conscience de la situation et lui tourna précipitamment le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenu ? finit-il par dire en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Je prenais une douche mais j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements, avoua-t-elle penaude.

- Peu importe, je ne regarde pas, tu peux sortir de la salle de bain, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle s'exécutait, passant rapidement à côté de lui, le frôlant au passage, pour retourner dans la chambre.

Quand la porte se referma, Tae-Kyung laissa un soupir lui échapper. Pas un soupir de fatigue, mais plutôt un soupir de soulagement. Dés le matin, se retrouver dans une situation aussi... tentante ? Oui, c'était le mot. Elle était très attirante, alors peu vêtue... il secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement. il ne devait surtout pas penser ainsi !

Pour se calmer, il décida de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude ne l'aida pas vraiment et son excitation suite à ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas minime. Il soupira et coupa l'eau chaude pour laisser place à l'eau froide qui le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne s'y habitue et qu'elle ne chasse toutes pensées de son esprit.

Quand il revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard, Mi-Nyu n'y était pas. Sans doute avait-elle dû s'habiller et descendre retrouver tout le monde dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, vu l'heure qu'il était.

Il s'habilla avant de sortit de sa chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine où, comme il le pensait, tout le monde se trouvait pour commencer le petit-déjeuner. Mi-Nam se chamaillait avec Jeremy, comme tous les matins, Shin-Woo restait silencieux, se réveillant lentement avec une bonne tasse de thé, comme tous les matins, et Mi-Nyu regardait son frère et Jeremy se chamailler avec un sourire indulgent.

- Annyong haseyo, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau.

- Oh, Hyung ! Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit immédiatement Jeremy, captant l'attention de tous le monde.

Simultanément, trois paire d'yeux vinrent se fixer sur Mi-Nyu et Tae-Kyung qui se trouvaient tous deux assis côte à côte. Mi-Nyu ne comprit pas et lança un regard interrogateur à son frère qui finit par sourire avant de baisser la tête vers sa tartine et de la porter à sa bouche sans commentaire. Il savait rien qu'avec ce regard interrogateur que rien ne s'était passé. A tord ou à raison...

- N'imaginez pas des choses ! s'écria aussitôt Tae-Kyung qui lui avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu.

Shin-Woo eut un sourire amusé tandis que Jeremy continuait à parler, tapant sur les nerfs de Tae-Kyung à tel point que Mi-Nyu se demanda si son ami aux cheveux blonds allaient survivre les dix minutes à venir.

Ce ne fut pas étonnant que Tae-Kyung se mette à pourchasser Jeremy pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Mi-Nam en oublia même sa tartine pour observer la scène, tentant de réprimer un éclat de rire qui finit par franchir ses lèvres, entraînant Shin-Woo dans son hilarité qui n'en finissait plus alors que le pauvre Jeremy appelait à l'aide en courant dans toute la maison, Tae-Kyung sur ses talons. Mi-Nyu finit par joindre ses rires à ceux de son frère et de Shin-Woo.

La matinée était animée, mais elle n'avait jamais autant rit et se sentait chez elle, entourée des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Restait à présent à faire évoluer sa relation avec Tae-Kyung. Il allait bien falloir qu'un jour ils brisent la glace et arrête d'être aussi mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre, non ?

- Hey, Mi-Nyu, l'appela discrètement Mi-Nam qui s'était arrêté de rire tandis que Shin-Woo s'occupait de la vaisselle sans leur prêter attention.

Mi-Nyu changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui se pencha vers elle pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Essaye d'appeler Hyung "Oppa", souffla-t-il.

- Mais... Oppa... c'est... fit-elle gênée. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais appelé comme ça... rougit-elle.

- Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait, sourit Mi-Nam. Et puis... tu ne peux plus l'appeler "Hyungnim" et tu ne peux pas encore l'appeler "Yobo", sourit-il taquin en la voyant s'empourprer de plus belle.

- Oppa ! s'écria-t-elle indignée, faisant éclater de rire son frère.

Évidemment, son cri avait alerté les autres et l'attention des trois autres garçons étaient rivés sur elle, tandis que son frère semblait faire comme si de rien n'était, mangeant sa troisième tartine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Tae-Kyung.

Mi-Nyu lança un regard à son frère qui souriait, amusé, lui renvoyant un regard plus qu'éloquent. La question était : "Allait-elle oser ?" Elle riva son regard sur Tae-Kyung avant de le reporter de nouveau sur son frère dont le sourire s'était élargit et qu'il essayait de camoufler en croquant dans sa tartine.

- Oppa... commença-t-elle, en regardant Tae-Kyung.

Tae-Kyung ourvit des yeux ronds qui ne manquèrent pas de faire éclater de rire Mi-Nam et de faire sourire Shin-Woo et Jeremy. Le leader chercha à reprendre contenance, évitant le regard de Mi-Nyu et regardant un peu partout en déglutissant.

- Bah alors, tu es gêné Hyung ? s'enquit Mi-Nam.

Ce dernier jeta un regard offusqué sur Mi-Nam en comprenant que c'était bien évidemment lui qui avait suggéré à Mi-Nyu de l'appeler ainsi. Il savait très bien que ça lui ferait perdre tous ses moyens et qu'il serait gêné. Il fallait toujours que Mi-Nam le taquine. C'était dans sa nature, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait même appris à l'apprécier dans le fond... mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Go Mi-Nam, commença-t-il. Ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à ta sœur, fit-il en gardant un visage impassible.

- Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je lui dirais de t'appeler "Yobo" ! sourit-il, faisant rire Shin-Woo,et Jeremy.

Malgré les regards menaçants de Tae-Kyung, aucun ne s'arrêta de rire et Mi-Nyu se confina dans son mutisme, trop gênée pour prononcer un seul mot. Tae-Kyung l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte et de pousser un long soupir.

- Hyungnim, l'appela-t-elle hésitante. Mianhanmida... fit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Ne m'appelle pas hyungnim... soupira-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

- Alors... comment dois-je t'appeler puisque tu n'aimes pas "Oppa" ? s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du lit sans oser le regarder.

Tae-Kyung tourna la tête vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle lui tournai le dos, assise au bord du lit. Il se redressa pour se retrouver assis à côté d'elle et lui tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne résista pas et attendit, rougissant légèrement. Alors, lentement, il se pencha pour faire ce qu'il avait eu envi de faire depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie : l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu peux m'appeler Oppa... Mais ça me fait étrange d'être appeler ainsi quand ton frère est dans les parages, expliqua-t-il avant de se rallonger sur le dos sous les yeux de Mi-Nyu.

- Hyungnim... Oppa, se reprit-elle quand il lui lança un regard agacé.

- Tu m'as manqué durant ces six mois... avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Tae-Kyung l'attira en arrière pour qu'elle soit elle aussi allongée, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Puis elle resta immobile, allongée dans les bras de Tae-Kyung qui avait fermé les yeux, détendu en apparence. C'était là sa réponse. Elle l'interprétait comme un "toi aussi". Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne dirait pas des choses aussi mièvre comme "tu m'as manqué" ou "je t'aime". Il l'avait prévenue le soir du concert.

- Hyun... Oppa, fit-elle, le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois aller répéter avec le groupe... tu seras seule à la maison, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle gentiment, n'osant pas bouger de peur de gâcher l'ambiance.

Elle aurait bien pu rester allongée ainsi dans ses bras pendant des heures entières. Mais tout à une fin. Et cette fin vint quand il fut l'heure pour lui de partir avec les autres garçons pour répéter. Laissée seule à la maison, Mi-Nyu s'occupa comme elle le put. Elle fut heureuse de recevoir la visite de Cordi Unni qui vint prendre des nouvelles et lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Seulement, elle finit par aborder un sujet auquel Mi-Nyu n'était pas vraiment préparée.

- Comment ça se passe avec Hwang Tae-Kyung ? s'enquit-elle.

- Qu... que veux-tu dire par là Unni ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien... Est-ce qu'il se comporte en petit-ami aimant ? sourit-elle mutine.

- Je..euh... il... bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes tellement réservés que vous n'avez rien fait depuis ton retour ! s'écria-t-elle sans y croire.

- Eh bien...

- Tu as dormi avec lui hier soir ? attaqua Cordi.

- Oui, j'ai dormi avec Oppa, avoua-t-elle.

Cordi fut ravie de constater que ce n'était plus "Hyungnim" mais "Oppa". Cependant, elle restait sur sa faim. C'est pourquoi elle relança la conversation.

- Et il n'a rien fait ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Hein ? fit Mi-Nyu, sans comprendre.

- Mi-Nyu... tu sais ce qu'il se passe généralement entre un homme et une femme la nuit dans le même lit, fit-elle un peu plus explicite.

A la rougeur qui s'empara des joues de Mi-Nyu, Cordi en conclut que sa cadette avait compris de quoi elle parlait. Mi-Nyu garda résolument les yeux baissé sur le sol, trop gênée par la tournure de la conversation pour oser regarder Cordi dans les yeux.

- Oppa n'a rien fait, dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Hm... Hwang Tae-Kyung serait donc un gentleman ? Difficile à croire... marmonna Cordi plus pour elle-même que pour Mi-Nyu. si tu veux mon avis, il finira par craquer et il se jettera sur toi une de ces nuits, sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Mi-Nyu rougit de plus belle, si cela fut encore possible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles abordent _ce _sujet de conversation, hein ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Unni soit si à l'aise alors qu'elle, elle se sentait si gênée qu'elle en éprouvait des difficultés à penser correctement ? Mais avec son passé à elle, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si prude. Cependant elle savait bien qu'un jour où l'autre ce moment viendrait où Oppa et elle... Elle n'osa même pas y penser plus avant.

Elle passa la journée avec Unni à se balader en ville, faire les magasins, bref, s'amuser entre filles. Des choses qu'elles n'avaient pu faire lorsque Mi-Nyu avait dû prendre la place de son frère. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher, elle pouvait profiter d'être une fille sans contrainte. Si ce n'est les nombreuses fans qui venaient la voir pour demander de faire passer des cadeaux à son frère et aux autres membres de A..

Pour les fans du groupe, d'ailleurs, elles ne savaient pas trop quelle relation elle entretenait avec Shin-Woo et Tae-Kyung. Qu'elle soit la jumelle de Go Mi-Nam était une certitude, mais pour les autres... Ce n'était pas étonnant vu que pendant un temps on l'avait dit être fiancée avec Shin-Woo et que peu de temps après, Tae-Kyung lui faisait une déclaration au milieu d'une foule de plus de quinze mille personnes durant un concert. Il fallait les comprendre, il y a de quoi être dérouté !

Quand elle fut de retour à la maison, les garçons étaient déjà rentrés et regardaient la télé. Cordi les salua rapidement avant de partir puisqu'il se faisait tard. Mi-Nyu alla s'installer avec les garçons avant de leur donner à chacun les cadeaux que les fans lui avaient demandé de faire passer. Jeremy était ravi et déballait les cadeaux avec bonne humeur tandis que Shin-Woo, plus réservé, hésitait à ouvrir les siens. Mi-Nam, quand à lui, les ouvrit sans empressement avant de sourire devant certaines choses.

Quant à Tae-Kyung, il les mit de côté sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas envi d'ouvrir des cadeaux venant d'autres femmes. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, être seul avec Mi-Nyu pour se comporter enfin comme un vrai couple. Mais ce n'était pas simple et à chaque fois qu'il était seul avec elle, il ne savait pas comment agir.

Le repas fut encore animé avec les pitreries de Jeremy mélangées à celle de Mi-Nam sous le regard indulgent de Shin-Woo et l'amusement de Mi-Nyu que Tae-kyung ne quittait pas des yeux. Il faut dire que quand on avait de clowns avec nous, il était difficile de garder son sérieux. Mais Mi-Nyu n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Ils apportaient la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur dans cette maison, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Quand l'heure fut bien avancée, chacun alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Tae-Kyung laissa la salle de bain à Mi-Nyu en premier afin qu'elle puisse se préparer pour la nuit. Elle revint habillée de cette même chemise de nuit qui lui donnait tant envie d'enlever sur le champ. Mais il se contint et prit la salle de bain à son tour pour se changer.

En revenant dans la chambre, il constata que Mi-Nyu était déjà couchée dans son lit, sur l'extrême bord. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. Elle espérait tomber durant la nuit ou bien était-ce un exercice d'équilibre avant de dormir ?

Il se glissa également sous les draps sans pour autant éteindre la lumière et attendit. Mi-Nyu ne bougea pas, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas pour autant. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu comptes rester à l'autre bout du lit encore longtemps ?

- Oppa... Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'a fit rouler sur le dos en la ramenant près de lui et se plaça au dessus d'elle avec un regard amusé qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis un long moment. Ce regard qu'il ne montrait à personne, sinon elle.

- Ne dis rien... la coupa-t-il avant de se pencher pour venir murmurer à son oreille : Saranghae.

Elle resta muette, engourdie par cette émotion, ce bonheur la submergeant complètement. Elle fut à peine consciente des lèvres de Tae-Kyung qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes, réclamant son attention avec ardeur. Elle finit par répondre à ses avances, venant lentement passer ses mains dans son dos.

Tae-Kyung attrapa ses mains pour venir les plaquer contre l'oreille, sans quitter un instant ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ces six mois de séparation l'avaient rendu fou, et l'avoir dans son lit... il avait dû déployer des efforts considérables la nuit précédente pour rester calme tout en l'ayant dans ses bras, collée à lui. Cette nuit, c'était différent, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester sagement dans son coin du lit à attendre que le sommeil daigne le gratifier de sa présence tardive.

Mi-Nyu quant à elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Nulle peur ne venait la troubler, elle semblait comme submergée par toutes ces sensation qu'il lui faisait connaître. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si passionné, et elle n'en était pas déçue le moins du monde. Elle répondait avec maladresse, n'étant pas habituée à tout cela. Elle se contentait de laisse Tae-Kyung mener la danse, de le suivre.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, délaissant ses lèvres dont sortaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des petits soupirs de plaisirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pousser un jour. Lentement, il traçait son chemin de plus en plus bas avec douceur et patience pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lui ôter sa chemise de nuit, la laissant ainsi exposée, si ce n'est pour sa culotte, seul rempart à sa nudité complète. Il prêta tout de suis attention à sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas très imposante, mais elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui faisant de nouveau goûter au délice de flotter sur les nuages avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur ses seins pour lui faire découvrir des plaisirs sans noms.

- O... Oppa, parvint-elle à soupirer.

- Chuuut... lui répondit-il avec douceur avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Mi-Nyu se laissa faire mais, constatant que ses mains étaient libres, elle décida qu'il était temps de le débarrasser de son haut afin qu'ils soient à peu près à égalité. S'il fut d'abord surprit en sentant les petites mains de Mi-Nyu se glisser sous son haut pour venir caresser la peau de son dos, il le fut plus encore lorsque celle-ci le remonta le long de son torse avant qu'il ne coopère et lève les bras pour l'aider à le lui ôter.

Mi-Nyu eut alors la possibilité de s'émerveiller devant son torse et de le caresser timidement avec ses mains, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts inexpérimentés. Tae-Kyung lui releva le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien avant de capturer ses lèvres en se rallongeant sur elle, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps frêle, son torse nu contre sa poitrine si sensible.

Lentement, ils roulèrent sur eux-mêmes avant que leur position ne soit inversée et que Mi-Nyu ne se retrouve sur le dessus, ses lèvres soudées à celles de son amant. Tae-Kyung en profita pour laisser ses mains se balader dans le dos et sur les fesses de la jeune fille qui se cambra légèrement contre lui.

Doucement, Tae-Kyung commença à descendre le sous-vêtements le long des cuisses de Mi-Nyu avant de rouler de nouveau pour se retrouver sur le dessus et le lui ôter complètement. Mi-Nyu rougit de sa position et surtout d'être totalement à découvert sous les yeux de Tae-Kyung qui ne se privaient pas du spectacle si ardemment désiré.

Reprenant son chemin de baisers le long de sa peau, il descendis jusqu'au nombril et encore plus bas, laissant la jeune femme rougissante et pantelante avant de ne lui faire connaître ce plaisir défendu. Elle se cambre de nouveau en gémissant de plaisir, ses mains venant se crisper dans les cheveux de Tae-Kyung qui finit par remonter vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et abandon.

Puis il se redressa pour ôter ses propres vêtements avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se rallonger sur elle, savourant cette sensation de chaleur et de douceur sur sa peau. Mi-Nyu sentait un feu intérieur la dévorer de plus en plus. Ce feu amplifiait en elle, commençant dans son bas-ventre pour se répandre dans chaque parcelles de son corps transi de désir.

- Oppa... souffla-t-elle.

- N'aies pas peur, lui murmura-t-il avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

- Que dois-je faire ? s'enquit-elle juste après.

- Laisse-toi juste aller et détends-toi, dit-il avant de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Il glissa lentement ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses, les glissant vers l'intérieur pour les écarter afin de pouvoir se positionner entre elles tout en continuant ses tendres tourments. Il mordilla légèrement son cou, laissant une marque légère avant de revenir sur ses lèvres pour en étouffer les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle ne parvenait à contenir.

Lentement, il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses avant de commencer à s'enfoncer en elle. Elle se raidit, arrêtant de répondre à sons baiser, fermant fortement les yeux en serrant les dents. Quelle douleur horrible ! Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

- Mianhanmida... souffla-t-il.

L'entendre s'excuser était chose rare. Mais elle ne se concentra pas là-dessus, trop accaparée par cette douleur vive. Tae-Kyung força un peu jusqu'à ce que le barrage de sa virginité ne cède. Puis il resta immobile, attendant qu'elle se détende et que la douleur ne disparaisse progressivement. Il l'observa, caressant tendrement sa joue avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux encore emplis de larmes. Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier cette désagréable sensation.

Puis, il amorça un mouvement, arrachant un petit cri de surprise mêlé de douleur. Il recommença alors qu'elle se détendait, fermant les yeux. Petit à petit, la douleur laissa place à un plaisir incomparable. Elle commença à haleter avant que ne sorte de sa gorge des gémissements de plaisir. Tae-Kyung captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant de les descendre dans son cou pour le mordiller tandis que de ses mains, elle lui griffait le dos.

C'était douloureux, mais comparé à la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir, ce n'était absolument rien, alors il n'y faisait pas attention, continuant de lui procurer ce plaisir auquel elle était novice. Elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, sans restriction aucune, heureuse et confiante. Il s'en réjouissait.

Mais tout plaisir a une fin. Alors, après lui avoir fait l'amour durant ce qui semblait une éternité, il se rallongea à côté d'elle, la ramenant dans ses bras. Elle s'y lova, heureuse, épanouie, mais épuisée.

- Oppa... murmura-t-elle.

- Hm ?

- Saranghae, murmura-t-elle, avant de se blottir confortablement dans ses bras.

Dans la pénombre, un sourire comblé étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne resserre ses bras autour d'elle et ne s'endorme paisiblement. Il savait que le lendemain ils seraient tous deux charriés par leurs amis, mais qu'importe, il ne regrettait pas. Il était comblé et qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient dire. L'avenir, il savait qu'il ne l'envisagerait pas sans elle à ses côtés. Il avait eu suffisamment de mal à la trouver, il n'allait pas la laisser partir maintenant. Son étoile à lui, ne brillerait qu'en sa présence et ne s'échapperait jamais.

* * *

_En espérant que cet OS vous ait plu ! =)_


End file.
